quantumbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Act 1, Part 1: Riverport University Experiment
Riverport University Experiment is the first part of Act 1 in Quantum Break. The events occur on October 9th 2016 at 4:00AM. Plot Story In medias res At headquarters of Monarch Solutions, Jack Joyce is interviewed by Clarice Ogawa and jarringly recounts the events of October 9, 2016 that ocurred at the Meyer Physics Research Center at Riverport University. He drops her into the middle of things, explaining how he and his best friend, Paul Serene both received time manipulation powers. Clarice interrupts him, and asks him to start at the beginning at Riverport University 4:00AM. Reunion Jack explains that he came back home to see Paul as he wanted to show him something he had been working on. He arrives at the University in a taxi driven by Nick Marsters. During the interview, Jack explains how he and Paul had kept in touch over the six years being away from Riverport. Jack receives a call from Paul asking where he is and gives him directions on where to go. Along the way, Jack encounters Amy Ferrero who is outside protesting against Monarch Solutions. She explains how Monarch plan to destroy Riverport Library which has been around for over a hundred years quite soon and build a research facility in its place. On the way to the Physics center, Jack encounters with Liam Burke, who is waiting outside the Meyer Physics Research Center, but isn't all too friendly towards Jack. Jack explains to Clarice how it seemed Paul needed a friend, hence going to see him at 4:00AM in the morning for a "research project". Paul finally meets Jack inside the research center after six years. Jack asks if his brother, Will Joyce plans to meet them later, but Paul explains that Will doesn't know of the meet up. On the upper floor, Jack may humor his friend Paul by listening to his friend explain how time can, in theory, be manipulated. Jack explains how concerned he is as this particular subject sent his brother Will down a dark path. The two walk through a main door and Paul welcomes Jack to "Project Promenade". Paul explains how the reason he called Jack out at 4:00AM is that he needed someone he could trust to convince Will to get on board with the project. Paul explains that he is in quite a bit of trouble as the tests they are running for "Project Promenade" aren't exactly legal. Paul tasks Jack to pull the lever to activate the "chronon conduit", which activates the machines core. After turning it on, the area around the core becomes distorted, as Paul explains that the core is replicating the effect of a rotating micro black hole. Paul hands Jack a key to activate the corridor for the machine, where they both need to turn the keys at the same time to activate. The corridor begins to build itself, as Paul explains that a person would walk through the corridor from one end and walk around to the other, and would end up in another time where the machine is situated; Jack then realizes that this is a time machine. Jack is worried about this as Paul decides to send himself through the machine. He sets up the machine for two minutes into the past and Jack pushes the button to open the machine. When the machine opens, a version of Paul from two minutes into the future walks out and they begin to have a conversation with each other. The future Paul tells the present Paul to enter the machine and complete the cycle which he does. Paul explains to Jack exactly what happened, that Paul just now entered the machine and will appear two minutes ago, which confuses Jack. Paul then explains he needs to continue with the testing and tells Jack to set the machine to five minutes into the future. Paul enters the machine and it closes behind him, though the two are unaware that the machine has begun to spark. Will then appears from the side lines with a gun and points it at Jack and asks what he is doing. Will asks for Jack's help in shutting down the machine and explains that time is going to end if things continue as they are. With Paul still inside the machine, the core begins to implode, and as Jack tries to get Paul out of the machine, time energy pushes its way through the two. The core then explodes and time freezes at 4:15AM. Time Breaks Down Jack and Paul both wake up after being knocked unconscious, and Paul asks him to go and see if Will is OK. Whilst walking towards Will, Jack notices that time has frozen and spots Will frozen in mid air. He grabs a hold of Will, and he begins to move again and is brought into the "stutter". Will notices that time has entered "zero state" and says "she warned me" though it is not known at this point who he is referring to. Paul can be heard in the distance as he is stuck inside the machine and cannot get out. As Jack tries to get him out, the stutter collapse and time begins again as alarms sound. Soldiers of Monarch then burst through the door and begin shooting at Jack and Will. Paul explains that there is no other way out and tells Jack that he going to go through the machine which he does. Will and Jack then escape through the hatch that Will came in from as Monarch continue shooting at them. The two walk underneath the lab, but Will notices there is something wrong with Jack's hands. As they continue, a soldier of Monarch appears and starts to shoot at Will. Jack jumps in front of Will, but he creates a time bubble around them which slows the bullets down. He pulls Will out of the way and uses Will's gun to shoot at the soldier. The two then continue to make their escape. Gameplay Narrative Objects The first act of Quantum Break is the only act of the game that contains Narrative Objects that are not determined by player choices made in Junction Impacts. *Riverport University Map *Protest Flier *Stop Monarch Problems Poster *Sofia Amaral Seminar Poster *Bobby Radford Riverport Radio Show 1 *Amy's Monarch Timeline *Return (Narrative Object) *Paul Serene Focus Article *Dr Kim Memorial Article *RE: WILLIAM JOYCE CLEARANCE *Monarch Solutions Job Fair Poster *Project Promenade Presentation *Photo of Jack and Paul *RE: PROJECT PROMENADE BETA TEST *RE: COMING HOME? *Corridor Schematics Continuity *Martin Hatch can be seen standing behind Jack across from the university. If approached, he'll dismiss Jack shortly after greeting him good morning. If the player turns the camera away from him, he disappears and Jack will wonder where he went. *The first of Beth Wilder's murals, depicting the events following the Fracture in Time, can be found near the beginning of the campus. References to Remedy Entertainment games *Inside a small tent there is television. Turning the TV reveals an Alan Wake called "Alan Wake's Return". The video features Remedy Entertainment creative director, Sam Lake as Alex Casey. Video Walkthroughs Quantum Break Walkthrough - Act 1-1 Quantum Break - Act 1 Part 1 Collectibles Locations (All Quantum Ripples, Chronon Sources, Intel) Episode Gallery |-|Concept Art= Monarch_HQ.jpg Knowledge is Power.jpg A Fracture in Time.jpg |-|Screenshots= Marketing_Spiel.jpg A Link to the Future.jpg Category:Quantum Break Category:Act 1